80 Reasons Why I Love You
by buttlos
Summary: Carlos is cute. Stupid cute. And he just couldn't help but write down everything he loves about James. James/Carlos fluff.


okay so. i really wanted to write something stupid. and fluffy. so this i pooped out. :D

**disclaimer:** i don`t own anyone or anything. this fic was heavily inspired by the 8059 fic "80 Reasons Not To Love You "

* * *

It`s been a few days since James and Carlos have become "official". Everyone knew that they were going to get together someday. Even Mrs. knight knew that there was something between them that just screamed, "We love each other too much to handle." When something is that obvious, there`s really no need to have to show each other anymore than what they already do. Nothing between them has really changed other than they do more intimate things now, which is a given.

However, Carlos just couldn`t help himself but write down every single thing he loved, or _loves_ rather, about James. At first, James couldn`t help but shake his head and think about how stupid the Latino was for doing something like that. He knows how much he`s loved. Then he realized how thoughtful it was that the other had taken the time and did something so cheesy like that. It really was sweet. Especially to find it one day just sitting on top of your bed, the chicken scratch forming James` name on the envelope.

_Dear James Diamond,_

_1. I know that it`s a little early to be doing something like this, and pretty chick flick – like, but I wanted to let you know everything I love about you. :)_

_2. Your hair is great._

_3. Like really great. It`s so soft and pretty._

_4. And it smells nice. Can I borrow your shampoo sometime?_

_5. You`re tall._

_6. … maybe too tall. Could you shrink just an inch or two?_

_7. Nah, never mind. I like your height! :D_

_8. Your smile and eyes and your face and just -_

_9. You`re just a really pretty person. I`m kind of jealous._

_10. But at the same time I`m not. I don`t know if you would like me as much if I was as pretty or prettier than you._

_11. You`re the only one who can keep up with me when I get excited and start bouncing off the walls._

_12. And you`re the only one who will go along with it when I do._

_13. You don`t care when I touch your hair. It makes me feel special._

_14. The sense of style you have is great._

_15. I don`t think I could rock that look though._

_16. Maybe I`ll borrow your clothes sometime!_

_17. When I put my helmet on your head, you don`t really seem to care if it messes up your hair._

_18. Again, that makes me feel special._

_19. We can have dinosaur shaped chicken nugget fights._

_20. Your washboard abs._

_21. Who wouldn`t love those though?_

_22. Sometimes when we touch, it sends an electric shock through my body._

_23. I like it when we`re all in a group and you touch my shoulders._

_24. And I like it when you give me those fast glances. I think it`s cute._

_25. I like the nicknames you gave me._

_26. Carlitos has a ring to it!_

_27. Maybe that`s what my un - named superhero will be …_

_28. Bandana Man and Carlitos!_

_29. Yeah, I like that. Fightin` crime together!_

_30. Like Batman and Robin._

_31. Only I`m totally Batman, dude._

_32. We make a great team in air hockey, and hockey in general._

_33. You`re just not really like the others._

_34. I mean, I like Logan and Kendall, but there`s something about you that just let me click with you._

_35. We can make prank phone calls to bitters together without worrying about consequences._

_36. You don`t care when I take your bandanas._

_37. How can you not care? _

_38. You don`t even know what I`m doing with them._

_39. Not that I would really do anything with them, I`m just saying._

_40. When you rest your hand on my back all subtle like, it makes me get all giddy like a girl._

_41. I`m not sure if I like it or not._

_42. I like your hand on my back. I don`t very much like being a girl._

_43. I tried it once. It didn`t work out too well._

_44. Kind of like when you got all into spray tanning._

_45. You looked like a giant carrot, dude!_

_46. It was so funny and ridiculous._

_47. But you smelled._

_48. Sorry, but that spray tanner stuff is really stinky._

_49. It`s okay though, because you actually smell really good otherwise._

_50. I like your natural scent._

_51. That`s what it`s called, right? _

_52. That sounds weird …_

_53. I like that I can actually easily pick you up._

_54. I wouldn`t do it all the time, but I can definitely do it._

_55. It was awesome that when we threw that social gathering thing ( partypartyparty ), you didn`t really get that mad that I accidentally invited everyone on my contacts._

_56. :D_

_57. You never give up on your dreams._

_58. No matter what happens, you`re still determined to get what you want._

_59. That`s so admirable!_

_60. I think you should be the president._

_61. Don`t make that face, I`m serious!_

_62. You could be a really good leader._

_63. … maybe._

_64. Never mind, but you could make a great superhero!_

_65. Oh wait, you already did that._

_66. You never fail to make me smile when I`m not feeling the greatest._

_67. It must be some special talent you have._

_68. Oh! Which reminds me, your singing is great._

_69. Duh, that`s why you`re here, right? But it`s different when I say it._

_70. I remember when we were little the time when we made mud pies and actually ate them._

_71. We got sick the next day, but it`s alright, because it was worth it._

_72. Especially when we did it a few days later! LOL :D_

_73. Those wrestling matches we have whenever you decide to tackle me are always fun._

_74. Maybe we should join wrestling! Then we can become even more famous._

_75. We`ll be singing, wrestling, crime fighting super stars of Hollywood!_

_76. You`re just plain awesome._

_77. And you know it. Which makes it even better._

_78. We`ve known each other for a long time, and we`ve only been going out for a little while, but it feels like it`s been forever._

_79. And you like me for me. What more could I ask for?_

_80. You`re the best ever. Te amo, Jamez! You`re the only one I want to have by my side as the other Hollywood super party king of Hollywood. :)  
_

Really. It was probably one of the longest, corniest things he`s ever read in his life, but it really turned James` heart into a melting marshmallow. Sure, most of it didn`t even constitute as being "What I Like About You" material, but what more can you expect out of Carlos Garcia? He does things on a whim, obviously.

James never said if he liked it, or that he loved it, or that it made him feel all kinds of stupid and girly, but when he picked up Carlos out of no where and just spun him around, locking their lips together, somehow Carlos just knew what he wouldn`t say. He knew that James loved him too.


End file.
